ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer
Summer Roberts lived in Newport Beach with her father, plastic surgeon Dr. Neil Roberts. For much of the series, she has also lived with a stepmother, who was prone to mood swings and various addictive pills. She was often seen with her best friend, Marissa Cooper. Season 1 Summer was portrayed as the stereotypical spoiled rich kid, but slowly changed during the course of the year. It is during her transformation that Summer and Seth Cohen fall in love with each other. In the process of their characters' relationship, Summer and Seth experience many struggles because Summer thinks it will affect her popular reputation at their high school. Because the relationship does not go too well, Seth decides to take his chances with another girl, Anna Stern, who exhibits a similarly strong personality and shares his sarcastic sense of humour and love of comic books. As the season progresses, Summer is affected by their relationship and is often jealous of Seth since he seems to be enjoying Anna's company so much. As a result, Summer gets angry and starts dating a not-so-funny guy, but that relationship doesn't last long, and Seth is suddenly back on her mind. Towards the end of the first season, Anna breaks up with Seth because it is obvious he is still in love with Summer. Seth and Summer become a couple, and announce their romance at a school kissing booth, after which they become very close. However, as soon as Ryan Atwood, Seth's adopted brother, moved away, Seth realized that the immediate past and present are meaningless, because before Ryan moved to Newport Beach, Seth was a painfully shy social misfit, and he is afraid that since Ryan had left, he will once again be alone. Seth then sails away at the end of the season, leaving behind his worried parents and a heartbroken Summer. Season 2 Summer has a new boyfriend, Zach Stevens. Zach is starting to become friends with Seth, whom he met shortly before Zach and Summer started dating, yet their friendship is a little mixed since they both have feelings for Summer. Summer seems committed to putting Seth behind her, although at times it becomes clear that she still has feelings for him. This inevitably caused problems for her relationship with Zach, who suspected they still held feelings for each other. This is further complicated when Summer also becomes professionally involved with Seth and Zach as they develop their comic book, Atomic County, for publication. This relationship proves inextricably linked with the personal feelings all have for each other, and resulted in a bad meeting with a media executive that effectively killed their partnership. Summer was about to go on an overseas trip to Italy with Zach and his family, when the feelings she still had for Seth preventing her from doing so and she left her heartbroken Zach at the airport, going back to Seth. Zach returned later on in the season however after returning from Italy, and this along with Zach and Seth once again going into a partnership for a comic book strained her relationship with Seth. Zach also somewhat subtlely exploited this to weaken Seth & Summer's relationship and restart his relationship with her, causing somewhat of a love triangle. The introduction of Reed, a female attractive, older comic book executive who Seth was not initially truthful about also caused difficulties. This was eventually resolved when on the day of the Junior Prom they flipped a coin as to who would go to the prom with Summer and who would meet George Lucas for a comic book project meeting, with Zach winning the date with Summer. However at the Prom both Summer and Zach seemed unhappy with their choices, and at the last minute Seth arrived at the prom to receive the Prom Queen/ King award with Summer and reconciled their relationship. Zach apparently succeeded in impressing Lucas and it has been rumoured he was given an internship and moved away from Newport as a result, explaining his absence for season 3. Towards the end of the season Summer also became worried about her best friend Marissa's behaviour, unexplained bruises and a tension with her boyfriend Ryan and his brother Trey. She confronted Marissa and Marissa confessed Trey had attempted to rape her. Summer consulted Seth about this, who felt obliged to tell Ryan and as a result the tragic events of Trey's shooting happened, with Seth & Summer arriving at the aftermath of the shooting. Season 3 By the third season, Summer is adjusting to her senior year at Harbor School, now in the absence of her best friend. Marissa's involvement in the shooting of Trey Atwood has led to her explusion from the school, creating a power vacuum among students with a lack of a social chair — Marissa's former position. As a result, Summer reluctantly seeks a more involved role in student politics, thus gaining a new rival in fellow student Taylor Townsend. They have since became (albeit at times reluctantly on Summer's part) friends, paticuarly when Taylor helped her get Marissa back in by organising a petition. Also, her relationship with Seth is closer than it was during much of the previous year, and the couple's post-graduation future is one she finds harder to ignore. They had trouble earlier in the season deciding what colleges to go to and how it would affect their future together, but eventually they both agreed on going to Brown, which was more feasible after Summer got a high SAT score. Shortly before they got their college acceptance letters Summer said that should she get in to Brown and not Seth, she would not go. When they got their college acceptance letters, to Seth's dismay this was exactly what happened. Seth, not wanting to be personally responsible for Summer turning down a major educational and life opportunity for him said he did not want to go to Brown anymore. As a result they broke up, with Seth stating when confronted by Summer that he did not love her anymore. Their future as a couple seem uncertain at this point, and further complications look certain to arise when Seth's friend Anna Stern, who was also a rival for Seth's affections in season one against Summer, is returning. Summer has also dealt with several changes in her home life, such as her step mother, a unseen charecter, leaving and divorcing her father. Also more recently she has had to deal with her father dating her best friend's mother, Julie Cooper. She has eventually accepted the relationship and recently announced engagement however, seeing the happyness it had brought her father despite her own reservations about Julie Cooper. The most devastating event in her young life was the death of her best friend Marissa Cooper. It was hard for her saying good bye to her in first place, but saying good bye forever is even harder... Season 4 After her friend Marissa died Summer went to Rhode Island to go to university. There she finds new friends, for example the environmental activist Ché. Later she admits that when she left Newport, that everybody hasn't really moved on, like she had. But in fact, Summer hadn't moved on at all. She hided her feelings and tried to repress Marissa's death by taking refuge into the environmental activism. When she returned to Newport for Thanksgiving she and Julie admit that they can't go on like that any more. Summer at last manages to let Marissa go, which maybe saved her relationship to Seth. Although she thought she could return to her old life, she still stuck with the environmental stuff. When she tried to free some bunnies with Ché from the labs they got caught. While Summer defended Ché he used her as scape goat for everything they'd done lately. Summer get's expelled from Brown and returns to Newport. On new year's eve Taylor who lives at Summer's house assumes that Summer is pregnant. When Seth hears, that he could become a father he proposes to his girlfriend... The couple finds out that they won't become parents and their relationship is getting a bit weird. They both want to cancel the engagement, but no one wants to be the one to quit it. Then Ché visits Summer again and confuses the relationship even more, because he claims to be Seth's soulmate. A deviner tells Summer that her true love is GEORGE. Later Summer finds out, that GEORGE is an organisation which aids animals. She is offered a job in which she has to travel through the country by bus - so she has to leave Seth... Memorable Quotes See Memorable Quotes by Summer Roberts References Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Christmukk-huh * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Roberts, Summer Category:Roberts